watchmenfandomcom-20200223-history
Watchmen Wiki:Requests for admin rights
This purpose of page is for users to request admin rights: users may nominate themselves (or others, provided they accept the nomination) to become administrators of Watchmen Wiki. There are no specific requirements to fulfill or rules at the moment other than having been active in the wiki in recent weeks. Multiple users can be nominated at the same time, and more than one can receive the role - the voting below is not a competition. When the wiki is actively searching for new administrators, this will be indicated here. If a user is interested in becoming an administrator, but voting is not available at the time, they can still reach out to active administrators to have a conversation about becoming one. Instructions To nominate yourself, add a new section below with your username and comment below it, remembering to sign any comments using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button (https://static.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png). Other users can then comment under each nomination to say if they are for or against these. If you are having issues with this format for nominating/voting, check this sample page with an example of a nomination, and feel free to copy and paste whatever you need. Requests EDITORo I would like to become admin because wiki is very active, i am mod of Cells at Work! wiki, it's very inactive, I will hard work at Watchmen Wiki. - 16:10, November 19, 2019 (UTC) - EDITED: 14:48, November 20, 2019 (UTC) Fearless Diva I've been here as a CTM, but I'm also interested in being an admin here beyond my CTM duties because I want to keep this wiki active and see it succeed! -Fearless Diva 20:01, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Darth Dracarys It'd be an honor to be an admin of the Watchmen Wiki. The active community is a delight to see, and I'd love to give this wiki the time and attention it deserves. I have Bureaucrat and Admin status on multiple wikis, (i.e. Star Wars Resistance, The Mandalorian) so I am well aware of what the role entails. Best of luck to all nominees! — Darth Dracarys (talk) 09:50, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Goodluckkitty07 I think the admin role should go to a veteran unless there's going to be more than one admin. I'm a newcomer to wiki, not just this wiki. But I still help out and update just like I always have since the series premiere aired. Maybe there should be more staff members here. Goodluckkitty07 (talk) 00:54, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Comments So, looking into concluding this, and with no real voting or other comments, all of you could become administrators. This would mean there would be four active administrators, which isn't a problem at all. Does this sound acceptable to the four of you? If so, I can give you all the admin role. Playsonic2 (talk) 15:39, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Depending on how long has this wiki been around for, I think there maybe more visitors/editors coming in thanks to the TV show. I'm okay with four admins for right now because it creates a balance where some users can be active while others sometimes take a hiatus if they have a current conflict going on whether its vacation, family emergency or whatever.Goodluckkitty07 (talk) 18:13, December 4, 2019 (UTC) I am okay with it being all four of us selected to be honest. It seems like we all bring something different to the table so to speak. Moreover, four admins seems like a good number. It's big enough that there will likely be at least one active admin if the need rises for some help. But it's not too big to the point that it's not productive. -Fearless Diva 20:39, December 4, 2019 (UTC) I think easy way with four administrators because when random person abuse any of page, administrator take a break, and others administrators can do it, easy way. About 2 months ago, former administrator (matt) is very inactive and Playsonic2 is sleep (I think), someone vandalism from Looking Glass because of no administrator or helper here. Can we do four administrators. (Sorry for bad grammar) -EDITORo (talk) 20:52 December 4, 2019 (UTC) As per reasons mentioned above, I believe the four of us have what it takes to ensure that this wiki flourishes. We are all active and dedicated members of the community, and I am certain our passion will pour into our work on the wiki. In saying that, sincerest apologies for my abnormal absence in the recent week, but I can promise you that consistent editing will recommence mid-December. — Darth Dracarys (talk) 02:02, December 6, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you all for your comments, and your interest in taking care of the wiki. As of now you all have the administrator role! Playsonic2 (talk) 08:35, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Category:Policy